


Variation

by Rhaps0dy



Series: The Masturbation Diaries (Female) [5]
Category: The Masturbation Diaries
Genre: Girl - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Other, Overstimulation, Sensation Play, clitoral stimulation, sexual arousal, shower head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps0dy/pseuds/Rhaps0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different way of doing her daily "bath activity" as her clitoris got used to the shower head spray, and didn't feel as good as before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!

With the number of times she has masturbated over the years, with stimulation to her clitoris, it is inevitable that the clitoris started getting used to/immune to the spray of the shower head, such that the feeling she got when she did her daily "bath activity" was no longer as good as when she started out. It started taking longer and longer for her to reach the high that she SO wanted. It was troubling as she wasted more and more water because it took longer to get into the mood, and because that led to the water bills increasing. BUT, that is beside the point.

She accidentally came across a different kind of way to make herself feel good, without using the shower head, but while still bathing. It happened when the hose connected to the shower head from the tap was spoiling, and a small jet of spray came from just before the part screwed tight to the shower head. She tried using her normal way of doing the "bath activity", but even after squatting and spraying at her clitoris for a long time, she didn't feel anything, because of the leak from the screwing part of the shower head, the spray had lesser power, so she got fed up. Just then, she thought of it. She off the tap and unscrewed the shower head from the hose, and on the tap, directing the water on her vagina. This time though, she did it standing up. She spread her legs, putting her weight on her left leg, and tipping toe on her right leg, angling it diagonally to the right in front of her, and held the opening of the hose in front of her vagina. The water pressure on her (clitoris) was strong, and it was a constant pressure on a larger area. She felt a feeling, but it didn't really feel good.

She tried a few different positions as well, such as standing with her legs spread apart about shoulder width, weight on both legs, and spraying the water on the top of her vagina, squatting while tipping toe, with both knees in front of her but ajar, and spraying the water from the hose between her legs. In the end, she stayed with standing with her legs spread about a width apart, with her weight on both legs, and spraying the hose at the top part of her vagina. It felt the BEST out of all three positions. She also clenched her butt muscles tight occasionally while spraying, or clenched throughout, because that somehow made it feel even better. As the pressure of the water from the hose is really strong, and with a larger area of exposure to it, she started trembling really quickly. It was difficult to keep spraying the hose at the same angle without shaking, because her hands, or rather her whole body, was trembling quite strongly. But she tried her best and kept at it, spraying the top of her vagina with the water from the hose, until she felt her brain blanking out, eyes seeing white for a moment, and her whole body shook quite strongly till she couldn't keep the hose spraying at the same spot.

After that, when the high was over, her clitoris (but she didn't know what it was called) felt really tingly and had a sort of heavy sensation. She screwed the shower head back onto the hose, and sprayed the shower head at the spot she sprayed at before, and she felt a shock go through her, from the top part of her vagina. She squatted down, and did what she usually does during her "bath activity", which is to hold the shower head in her left hand, with the back of her hand and the head of the shower head on the floor, facing her vagina, and her right hand placed palm faced down diagonally to the right in front of her to support her, and with both her feet flat on the ground. She sprayed at her vagina where it still felt tingly and heavy. There was this really INTENSE sensation, starting from that part, slowly growing and spreading to her pelvic area. As the water flow is spread out and the stream is smaller from the shower head, the surface area hit by the water is smaller, hence creating more pressure on the spot that is hit with water. In addition, her clitoris was still really sensitive, so the feeling she felt was so much stronger. She ended with a second high (orgasm) quickly after letting the sensation grow to her pelvic region. Her whole body felt like it had a spasm, it shook REALLY hard. When she tried to continue for the third time of spraying at the top part of her vagina when her high cooled, and when it still felt really heavy, her clitoris kind of hurt when the water hit it. She quickly stopped spraying at it, figuring that it might have been too much stimulation. Her clitoris was highly sensitized, and could hurt slightly even if light pressure was placed directly on it.

She continued using this method for the next few days, occasionally doing it twice. Every time she finished, her clitoris felt really tingly and heavy, and her whole pelvic region had a heavy sensation. It was some sort of fulfilling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give comments if possible!! :D


End file.
